Anthony D. DiNozzo/Movie References
| }} /Movie References|Movie References}} }} Tony DiNozzo started (during the last episodes of Season One) to make comparisons between the cases he's working on and situations he and the team find themselves in with movies or TV shows. From something as little as a single quote to a detailed plot, DiNozzo has seen them all and will quote them no matter how inappropriate or frustrating for his coworkers. This knowledge was later used as a cover while he pretended to be Anthony DiNardo, a university teacher of film history. __TOC__ Movie References by Season Season 1 ' ' (1x01) *'' '' - Gibbs keeps bringing up plot details from "the Harrison Ford movie", including the fact that he and one of the film's villains share the same last name. ' ' (1x05) *'' '' - Kate compares the start of the relationship between Randy Wiles and Mary Schilz with the one between Buddy Amaral (Ben Affleck) and Abby Janello (Gwyneth Paltrow). ' ' (1x11) *'' '' - Kate asks Gibbs about watching playing the CIA "geek" in the movie. ' ' (1x11) *'' '' ' ' (1x15) *'' , Season 3 ' ' (3x05) * '' *'' '' ' ' (3x12) *'' '' - Tony imitates an old-style New York gangster accent and calls Ziva "Bugsy" when she suggests they "bust out" of the shipping container. *'' '' - the contents of the shipping container are concealed by multiple DVD copies of this Bollywood romantic comedy. * *'' '' - Tony's joking answer when Ziva asks him to name the "best eating movie"; *'' '' - Tony's real answer to "best eating movie" *'' '' - Tony's answer to her question, "best sex movie" ' ' (3x13) *'' '' - Tony, while poking fun at McGee's overly academic attire, compares him to Sherman from the old cartoon series "Peabody's Improbable History" featured on The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends *'' '' - Tony also compares McGee to Thomas Banacek, the lead detective character (played by George Peppard) of the 1972-1974 television series. ' ' (3x17) *'' '' - referenced by Abby Sciuto rather than Tony ' ' (3x18) *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (3x21) *'' '' ' ' (3x22) *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (3x23) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Season 4 ' ' (4x01) *'' '' - FBI Agent Ron Sacks brings up Narnia and tries to explain it to DiNozzo, but is promptly informed that he knows the movie. ' ' (4x02) *'' '' TV Series - Season 6, Episode 8 / *'' '' *'' '' - mentioned by Special Agent Timothy McGee when he evaluates the furnishings within Mickey's apartment. *Missed a movie opportunity with the name Russell Nash - an alias for , the main character of in the 80's. ' ' (4x03) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' : The above four movies are mentioned by Ducky as part of him profiling a victim, he says they are what Tony would class as "Chick Flicks" *'' '' ' ' (4x05) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (4x12) *''Strangers in the night'' - while DiNozzo mentioned that it starred , no film with this name actually existed ' ' (4x16) *'' '' ' ' (4x19) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Season 5 ' ' (5x05) *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (5x06) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *Tony also makes a general reference to "Horror Films That Take Place On Ships", a category that would include , , , and ' ' (5x07) *'' '' ' ' (5x08) *'' '' *''Taxi'' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (5x09) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (5x10) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (5x11) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *''Juicy Fruit'' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (5x12) *'' '' ' ' (5x16) *'' (incorrectly)'' Season 6 ' ' (6x06) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *Numa Numa Guy *'' '' *'' '' ' ' (6x08) *'' '' - but DiNozzo said Matthew Broderick when he voiced Joshua when actually the WOPR voice was James Ackerman. ' ' (6x11) *'' . ' ' (6x17) *The episode's title is itself a reference to the well-known Hitchcock thriller '' . Season 7 "Guilty Pleasure" "The bad stuff is easier to believe." -From Pretty Woman Season 8 - Season 9 - Season 10 Seek (10x18) * Director Vance finishes talking to a prospective nanny for his children (who is named Maria and has a British accent and refers to her possible position as 'governess') She leaves quite an impression on Dinozzo which causes Vance to ask Dinozzo, "Is there a problem?" Dinozzo responds, "Like Maria?". This is a reference to the film Sound of Music starring Julie Andrews. Category:Character Subpages Category:Season 10